The Last Saiyan
by leftabandoned
Summary: Set in a timeline where the original Saiyans are dead, Mel is the last one with Saiyan Blood left after she was "adopted" by her new parents when she landed on Earth, living a normal life until after an incident occurs, forcing her into the unknown. What will happen? (First fanfiction, criticism welcome!)
1. Prologue

Prologue.

When I was born, I was a bit...different, in the sense that I was born with black hair and golden eyes, it was always a distinguishing factor but no one knew how such a thing was even possible, two brown eyed parents having a kid with an entirely different color, although I was seen as weird, I was welcomed and treated like a normal person but who's to say I'm just a girl with weird eyes?

To put it out there bluntly because I'm not a fan of suspension, I'm not an ordinary person or what someone on this planet would consider "normal" by any standard. the only thing is I didn't realize this fact until a bit of an incident where I kind of punched a bear and cracked it's skull, killing it instantly as it had died of internal bleeding and other gruesome things that suggested it at least died quickly when I was a kid.

I wasn't expecting that at all and judging from everyone else watching, They didn't either. I can still remember their expressions, many of shock, and others of fear. They looked at me as if I was a monster.

A few days after the incident, I was astrocized by the entire village, nobody would talk to me and they avoided me like the plague, probably for fear of getting their skulls bashed in as well. my parents still fed me and took care of me but they after a while. They started doing the same, I was confused but most of all hurt. No one seemed to want to be near me, and I was seen as a demon.

A couple days later, about 3 men in black suits arrived at my door, asking for me. I was in my bedroom at the time but due to my good hearing, I managed to hear it all. What hurt most of all was that my mother told them blatantly where I was, and told them to just take me away, I had no one now. And in that sense, it felt damn good when I punched the window and sent shards flying into the woods and my room, I climbed out and I ran for it as I heard shouts from behind me, they weren't going to have me, whatever they wanted with an 11 year old girl was what I didn't want to find out, I didn't do anything except run for hours. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care how. It wasn't until a year after that I learned what I was truly capable of.


	2. Cause and Effect (Part 1)

Present.

Memories aren't exactly the best thing to rely on, but I've managed to live on my own for about 3 years. How can I even talk so "regularly" is because during those 3 years. I managed to eavesdrop on conversations wherever I went, making these words into my own. But I've been going solo since then.

For some reason whenever I wore clothes, they never seemed to be dirty or even torn, always seeming to fit me. Considering I didn't really like to be noticed, I managed to steal an all black set of clothing and it seemed to fit me fine, while the day wasn't my friend, the night was my ally. I walked freely. feeling the night air as I jumped from building to building.

Although it was exhilarating, I was bored to death. Looking for something to do, I just moved around waiting for an opportunity to do something interesting when I heard a gunshot.

Even though by default people would have been cowering in fear, I saw it as an opportunity for fun. "Finally, something to do" I thought as I rushed to the scene, 2 males, another case of robbery most likely. One with a gun and the other on the floor.

I landed behind the one with the gun and snatched it right from his hand, he turned around surprised as I gave him a little smack to the head with his weapon, he fell over, unconscious. I "casually" looked around spotting a camera. Perfect. After duplicating the footage (making sure to remove all parts of my involvement) and stole an officer's handcuffs, I cuffed the soon to be prison bitch and took a look at the injured one, watching with a look of surprise as I approached and gave him a vial, he seemed to get the message and took it, opened the cap, and drank the substance. Still staring at me as the medicine had it's effect. He fell asleep after two minutes, his wound having healed.

I picked up the two and the videotape and took them to the "station" and walked inside. People simply looking on in curiosity as I laid both males and the videotape on the ground. "Blues" as I called them seemed to all be approaching slowly, I didn't have time for this. I sat up. one of them aimed at me. Asking me what my name was and what I was doing, "Humans..what a weird race" before I said one thing. "Mel" as I ran out of the police station and jumped onto a building.

They tried to find me but I was "gone" with them oblivious to the fact the one they were looking for was watching them until they gave up, laughing at their stupidity. Happy that my need for entertainment was satisfied. I went home, or what I could call home as I slipped into an abandoned building and then underground. Nothing special, just a TV, a lamp, And a mattress. It wasn't much but it's what I had. I laid on the mattress and just fell asleep.


	3. Cause and Effect (Part 2)

Deciding to tune into the TV after having the usual dreamless sleep to see what was up, the news channel popped up but I wasn't really interested, I was going to change the channel when I heard the reporter say something about some other robbery.

My emotions quickly changed from groginess to surprise as they showed the tape I had left along with the 2 males. "That was just for evidence...it must be nothing" but my thoughts were interrupted when the footage cut back to the reporter saying while showing footage from the "station" showing what had happened the night before "Shit, I completely forgot about the fact there were cameras there" Mel said

"But who is this mysterious person? Could he or she be walking among us? For privacy purposes, the victim of last night's event has decided to give his side of the story but anonymously where he sends out a plea to find this new hero so he can thank him/her himself" while footage was shown of the supposedly same person she "helped" with his face being censored and his voice altered while he asked to meet her, and to meet him at a location at any point in time.

But what am I going to do..? I didn't mean to attract publicity to myself and now I'm right in the middle of the spotlight, hopefully it will die out and people will find a new trend." She thought

Unfortunately, she had no such hope as people buzzed around and talked about the supposed "shadow hero" as she was referred to by the public, fanclubs started to arise, campaigns to find her began. Life probably won't be the same...


	4. Curiosity?

She laid low for 2 days after, fearing being seen on the rooftops. After scouting to make sure no one was there, she slipped out one night and was back on the rooftops. doing nothing before she heard a scream, she tried ignoring it but out of boredom, she thought "I'm doing this so I can sleep tonight, That's all." Before adding a "one more "good" deed couldn't hurt, could it? And I could use the entertainment."

So she went to the scene, Her golden eyes searching, the wind blowing in the familiar and serene manner. About a minute later, Mel came across another dark alley with 3 sillhoutes, there lay a woman, 3 gunshot wounds. 2 males. "They never learn" I mumbled.

None of the wounds were in her vital areas and it seemed to have missed an artery or two but Mel had to end this quickly and give her the vial or else she'd bleed out.

She climed down the wall, sticking to the shadows and being as quiet as possible as she descended to the alley, the duo approached the injured woman and went through her purse. Both of them dead to the world and focused on their own objective.

"Now's my chance" as she ran at them, tripping the first before tackling the second. Their guns fell from their hands and clattered to the floor as she shot two Ki blasts at the weapons, incinerating both in seconds before Z-Vanishing in front of one and kicking him in the stomach, he bent over in pain allowing Mel to elbow him in the head, sending him into the ground and fainting. The second one tried running away but Mel shot a ki blast ahead of the runaway and willed it into an energy shield. He ran into it before he got up, trying to go the other way but Mel met him halfway and kicked him straight into the wall. Knocking the second one out. After walking over to the semi conscious woman and offering her a vial, she stared up at Mel sleepily before falling into slumber as the medicine did it's magic, only leaving holes in her clothes behind. That's when Mel heard the sirens, already closing in with people gathering at both exits. All of them staring at the scene before them. "Like a bunch of fish out of water" Mel thought before quickly climbing to the roof and fading from view. Watching as people swarmed the woman who claimed she was fine. She then saw 2 people running at the woman, embracing her and asking the same questions. Mel seemed to soften up at this sight, one thing she wasn't used to seeing was affection as all she'd witnessed out of the human race was greed and a need to kill their own kind for their benefit. This was a side she had never seen, it made her both sick yet fascinated.

"Maybe I'll pay him a visit after all...I have a couple questions about humans but who better than a certain human to answer them for me?" Mel thought as she disappeared into the night, heading back home.


	5. Surprise

Chapter 5.

I visited the location that the human had pointed out in the original interview, a cabin in the middle of a forest, it was average. A balcony, no paint, a porch. It was quite the stark contrast from the city with the graffiti and apartments with the constant noises of cars and people going by, she'd think about that later though.

She stuck to the shadows, squinting to see what was inside through the windows before she heard footsteps, turning around to see the first person she had "helped" walk inside.

 _"There's no going back now..."_ I thought as I jumped, landing on the balcony. It was enough noise that the male went to check on the disturbance when he saw me, looking in shock as I said "Can I come in?"

He nodded dumbly as I let myself in, he seemed to exit his trance and blurted out "Are you the one who.."

"Helped you?" I replied. "Yep"

His look changed, from one of shock to an emotion I couldn't recognize, I ignored it.

"Anyway" I continued "I came here to ask a question"

"what is it?" He replied silently

 _"Muttering? Guess he's scared of me or whatever"_ I thought

Unknown to me at the time, the thought put a smile on my face and the male looked at her, with a confused expression.

"So tell me, why are people so interested in my recent decisions" I asked.

"Maybe it's because of the fact you do the impossible" he said matter-of-factly

"What do you mean "impossible?"

"Oh, it must be so fucking normal to see people _fucking_ jumping on rooftops and it's definitely normal to see a girl with weird eyes nearly kill half the guys she knocked out" he replied sarcastically

"I was holding back!" I said as I tried defending myself.

??? : "Remember the recent ones you had a disagreement with?"

Mel: "Yeah?.."

???: "You crippled one and gave the other PTSD, you also..."

Mel: "Alright, alright, I get it!"

???: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a look that screams ' _I'm going to kill you in your sleep'_ "

" _You're asking for it.."_ I thought

Mel: "Anyway, I came here to ask about something"

???: "Knock yourself out"

Mel: "How do you suggest I knock myself out? Do I hit myself or...?"

???: "It was a joke.."

Mel: "What's a joke?"

???: "Dear god, how sheltered were you as a kid?"

Mel: "How close were you to dying two days ago"

He put his hand to his forehead dramatically and pretended to be offended

???: "Its not like I asked to nearly die, alright?"

Mel: "You sure? Because you're screaming 'please kill me, god my clothes make me look fat'"

???: "Fuck you too" he mumbled, hoping she didn't hear as good as she could fight

I looked outside the window, seeing it was the dead of night. With that, I let myself out, feeling the night air as I exited the warmth of the home and onto the balcony.

"Also, I did hear that"

She jumped into the forest, and made her way home.

 **A/N: As of now, said character I introduced doesn't have a name, so ill hold a bit of a contest, who can come up with one? the most agreed upon name gets picked and I'll make the edits after. Anyway, sorry for abandoning the project as I originally lost motivation but recently got it back.** **Peace!**


	6. Encounter?

As I was heading home, I sensed something...something that didn't feel at all human.

It was in a distant part of the forest, I let myself land and concealed my Ki, I proceeded on foot as I got closer to the strange aura.

I arrived at a secluded part of the woods, what I saw had surprised me.

Trees were toppled over and burn marks on the grass, but what was eerie to her was that everything was quiet. Too quiet

There weren't any birds chirping, no breeze or wind, no trees rustling, almost as if the world was holding it's breath.

A noise, like a twig being snapped, I rapidly turned and there was nothing.

Another one, to her right this time. Nothing.

" _I'm not alone.."_ I thought

I focused on the environment, closing my eyes and letting my senses map out the area.

I saw it, a blur above the trees, it moved to my left, my right, then it disappeared from sight.

Another noise, behind me.

I turned around and managed to put my arms in front of my face before I felt a punch that knocked me out of the bushes and through 5 trees.

I got up only to get blindsided, then punched in the gut, before being uppercutted then grabbed by the foot and thrown into the dirt. i got back up

I blocked a kick to the face, grabbed his leg, and brought down my elbow with as much force as I could muster

The thing screamed in agony as my elbow made contact, I punched it in the diaphagram and kicked it in the back of the head, sending it into the forest, I used both hands and threw it into the dirt, before kicking it into more trees

I ran at it and managed to punch it twice in the face, before it caught my arm, kicked my leg, making me lose balance before kicking me in the back sending me upwards, he appeared in front of me and slammed me back into the ground.

I tasted blood as I hit the dirt, pain coursing through me.

He came back down and slammed his foot into the center of my stomach, before jumping into the air to do it again and again.

Each hit forced more and more blood out of my mouth, the pain became overwhelming as I tried not to pass out

I rolled out of the way as he made contact with the ground, causing the earth to crack.

I looked up, and it smirked, before kicking me in the face, sending me flying before he teleported behind me and stabbed me in the back, then shooting a Ki Blast into the same spot, blood erupted from my chest as I tried to break free.

It grabbed her by her hair and threw her back into the cracked earth, before shooting a Ki Blast to make it crumble, it opened up to reveal a ravine below it as she fell, she hit the ground and braced herself as the rocks fell on top of her.

Her vision began to blur as black splotches invaded her vision, unable to move or get out, she could only stand still helplessly as drowsiness overcame her, she resisted.

 ** _"Goodbye...Saiyajin"_**

She blacked out.


End file.
